Shadow Over The Wind
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Adopted! By the riding rider! No new chapters by BasiliskIshikir If you would like to take some ideas from the story, those are also up for grabs! Just in case a similar story pops up!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows over the Wind** Chapter 1

This is From Boy to Girl and Back but the writing has changed, a bit of the plot is switched but the FemNaru/Shika is still there, but for my yaoi side, it is KakaIru, LeeGaa, RaiGen, and KanNeji.

For the straight pairings, there is KibaHina, Asuma/Kurenai, ChoIno, and SaiSaku.

For the Yuri pairings, there is only one so far, TenTam or TenTen and Tamari.

Moreover, for a weird twist, Sasuke's love will remain secret until later. I dare you guess!

* * *

**WARNING! I use the "false" name for Naruto's dad, Arashi Kazuma, I think of it as…Pluto, I thought it was right and grew to like it, so deal.**

* * *

**ALSO! Nasuki uses many large, unneeded words, but I am sure you can see pass this! (Danny and I worked side by side on this project, and he is an English and Math substitute, so watch out!)**

* * *

Anyway, this is the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1- This is my journal- Rating T

* * *

March 16

Dear Diary_... _Journal,

My given name is Nasuki Kushina Uzumaki-Kazuma; I was born 12 years ago, and I am the second youngest ANBU associate in record, outdone by Kakashi Hatake by 1 year,

meaning I started at about seven. I am called Fox, because only known to the higher ups; I contain the nine-tailed fox, a "vile" creature that "killed" numerous and to the

community, My father saved us… unheard of to them he did that by condemning me to desolation and repugnance and anxiety!

Nonetheless, I maintain the bitter facade of indifference in front of my subordinates, as I am the captain of squad 6, the Hunters. To the public, I am a mute golden haired child

working at a ramen shop, not being able to speak, yet in private; I am the greatest hunter ANBU in history.

I shall tell… write you how I look, so you do not go astray. I am 5'1… don't you dare laugh. I have golden hair, with dark red streaks and bright blue eyes. I like dark clothes unless I

am being Nasuki, then I have to wear this repulsive yellow dress and I have to be "happy"! It is disgusting. Anyway, this is the first of many journal entries. It will tell of my life no

matter how mundane.

_Nasuki Uzumaki- The Masked Fox_


	2. Squads

Shadows over the Wind

I got some…3 positive reviews over the story. I also got an AUTHOR alert!!! EEEEEE!!! I feel proud of myself!

Warning- the squad members, Nasuki's squad, are all OC, Kakashi used to be a member of ANBU not Hunter, but remember he is now a Jounin anyway so whateves!

I have decided to continue the whole Nasuki thing, with her writing in her journal. Mostly cause it is easier on me… so then good for you!

In addition, my knowledge on squads is limited, so I looked it up. I have decided to use the US terms of 5 to 6 members, as in some Asian armies it is 14-15 members.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Squads

March 18

Dear Journal,

I have determined to maintain this… superfluous task of writing my thoughts down on this page. I have observed that by writing these… livid thoughts… down, I am not as quick to assault my comrades when angered. It is clear they noticed that too, as they have become more daring in their remarks, clever and judging. However, I did not let that go to their heads. I am the captain of the squad. I am not one to belittle, especially by underclassmen with little talent! I am the fucking captain of my squad!

I have decided to tell you about my squadron. The foremost is my following, Atasu Menori; he is Eagle, He is 25 years of age and he scouts the area first. Remember that I am fox, I usually only go in if there is a very strong opponent. On the other hand, if the Hokage directly tells me too, I shall go in after Eagle. My medic, who is just a first year student in Medical Training, is Shiji Tamika. She is the Wolf as they protect the members in the "pact." She is the second youngest, 17 years old. My data collector, Kyouya Shinjiri, is the Raven, for his intelligence. He is the oldest member at 27 years. My last member is Ukitake Kinomaru, the Ox… I am sure you get that one. She is 22… Yes, she.

That is all I can tell today as the duty calls.

Nasuki

* * *

I used a name of some one smart there! If you can say who first, I will write a story of your choosing, any pairing!


	3. The Boy on the Hill

Shadows over the Wind

Well, I just got 4 author alerts on this story! Yay me, go me, I kick ass! That means people like me! Or just my stories! Either way, people are reading my story!

These will all probably be short until about Chap 10, then I will go back and make a story, story. Really, her journal entries are the bases for this story its self. However, as in this chapter, I will show you how it will look out side of the journal. So if you keep going and stick with me this could turn out good.

Any please continue on reading!

* * *

Chapter 3- The boy on the hill

* * *

March 19

New Mission- We go In-and-out, no killing if not necessary.

*

*

March 22-

At mansion, we are going in.

*

*

March 24

Dear Journal,

I have just arrive after a mission debriefing about a quick in-and-out mission… well, the mission its self lasted about 6 hours, because, my lord, was that a huge ass mansion… I mean it was a large mansion. I have decided to go to the hills near the Hokage's monuments. I will write more when I get there.

* * *

As I walked out of my apartment, I gently put my journal on the inside of my jacket. I was dressed in my civilian "get up."

My light blond hair with red highlights swished in the wind, and my black and red tartan with skulls and safety pins that flickered light when caught by the sun. My black pants had the left leg having two metal d-rings holding two black leather Xs in place, a single chain coming off each one to loop on the back and right leg had a long chain of d-rings, black leather cloth, and connecting them to the back of my pants.

My long black cloak with a tight waist and long flowing end, fluttered as I walked down the steps with the subtle thumps of my black, metal plate boots. In reality, I looked the exact opposite of the late yondaime's daughter. (1)

The moment I hit the main roads, 28 people have bowed to me. I could not stand it any more and quickly Shunshin'd (2) passed all villagers, buildings and what not, and landed at the base of a rather large hill. I walked up the hill and finally noticed a young man, 12 or 13 laying there eyes closed and snoring softly. I walked over and sat down quietly, pulling out my journal.

* * *

March 24

_Dear journal_

_I have just arrive after a mission debriefing about a quick in-and-out mission… well, the mission its self lasted about 6 hours, because, my lord, was that a huge ass mansion… I mean it was a large mansion. I have decided to go to the hills near the Hokage's monuments. I will write more when I get there._

I have sat down next to a young man… or boy. He has an odd hairdo… like a pineapple or something. He is wearing a green-ish vest and a fishnet undershirt… hmmm… that really brings out his Pecs… I mean, Ummm…

* * *

"Hey, my hair is not like a pineapple." A soft voice said, hot breath flowed over my ear and brought a blush to my face.

"EKKK!" I squeaked. I quickly hid my journal and leaped away from him, my boots slipping on the soft ground. "AHHH!" I began to fall, before a hand reached and grabbed me and pulled. I landed on the boy and began to turn a deeper shade of red. 'Joy, I can now never tell him that I am an ANBU captain, I would a fool.'

"Hey, be careful miss!" He deep, smooth voice rushed over me, I was about to respond when to "pops" and smoke appeared. Two ANBU, Eagle and Wolf, appeared from the smoke. I quickly scrambled of the boy with a deeper blush… I must look like a ripe tomato by now…

"Please allow us to escort you to the Hokage, Miss Nasuki." Eagle said gently. That means we got a mission.

"Okay" I walked down the hill, glancing back at the boy, he had laid back down, to watch the clouds.

March 24

* * *

_Dear journal_

_I have just arrive after a mission debriefing about a quick in-and-out mission… well, the mission its self lasted about 6 hours, because, my lord, was that a huge ass mansion… I mean it was a large mansion. I have decided to go to the hills near the Hokage's monuments. I will write more when I get there._

_I have sat down next to a young man… or boy. He has an odd hairdo… like a pineapple or something. He is wearing a green-ish vest and a fishnet undershirt… hmmm… that really brings out his Pecs… I mean, Ummm…_

I met a boy on the hill today. He was interesting. I hope to meet him again.

Nasuki, Hopelessly Red

* * *

(1)All of Nasuki's clothes can be found at - www*the-black-angel*com Just add periods at the *'s

(2)Means Body Flicker

I hope you enjoy this one! Please Read and Review, comment, critique, insult, give tips, anything really!

Pancakes W. Mix III Lord of Pantopia!


	4. I hate Missions

Shadows over the Wind

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I just got word that my Lit. teacher is going to give us a 3 page report and god do I hate reports!

Hey! Since last I wrote, I got 7 more people add me to author alert, yet no reviews…. Please review! I need more encouragement. Tell why you added me and so on! Any who, in this chapter you see more of a day in the life of Nasuki, most out side the journal… cause I like going in between those, her telling her life and me telling her life…(though I tell both, but you get the idea!)

I have decided to have a poll, on the minor pairings. So here is what I have and ?'s are what I would like you to fill in

Nasuki-Shikamaru

Lee-Sakura

Ino-Chouji

Kiba-Hinata

Asuma-Kurenai

**Kakashi-?**

**Iruka-?**

Gai-no-one

Neji-Gaara

**TenTen-?**

**Tamari-?**

Kankuro-OC

**Sasuke-?**

Shino-no-one/Sasuke

That is it, the most important characters.

* * *

Chapter 4- I hate missions

* * *

April 2

Dear journal,

I just completed getting a 5-year mission(At 17, he'll be a legal adult, most likely competent of saving himself, because by then he'll hopefully be at Chunin) guarding the goddamn fucking Uchiha brat of emo craptastical angsty shit-legacy… I hate him… bleh…

* * *

I walked out of the Hokage's office. I most likely had a "Don't mess with me if you want to live!" sign on my head as all Shinobi, rank be damned moved out of my way.

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed mentally. 'Why in Kami's name did they give me the _least _liked person in all of the ANBU?' I stomped angrily down the stairs and then Shunshin back to the field I was in before. The boy was still there, at 5:02 pm. He must have trusting parents. I walked forward and took a spot next to him. I blushed at the memory of our last meeting. 'you do not act like this Fox! You are a leader and people expect you to be a fearful, strong, trust worthy advisory, not a blushing schoolgirl!'

I looked at the boy again and then pulled out my journal.

* * *

_April 2_

_Dear journal,_

_I just completed getting a 5-year mission(At 17, he'll be a legal adult, most likely competent of saving himself, because by then he'll hopefully be at Chunin) guarding the goddamn fucking Uchiha brat of emo craptastical angsty shit-legacy… I hate him… bleh…_

I have found the lazy boy. Judging by his hair and facial features, I would conclude that he is a Nara, and since the boy his age in the Nara family is Shikaku's son, I will conclude that he is Shikamaru. If that is the case, then laziness must run in the family. I have also deducted that he might be in the Uchiha brat grade, note that he might be an ally.

* * *

"I am not lazy, girl!" A rough, yet humorous tone floated in my ear. "Yeah my name is Shikamaru, and laziness is such a harsh word, you know."

"Stop that!" My voice rasped out. I am not used to talking yet. "You always startle me, and stopping reading my words!"

"You're really not mute… then why do the adults say you are?" the now dubbed Shikamaru asked ignoring my comments.

"I just don't like to talk!" I rasped again.

"The Yondaime's daughter is very rude, what's with the dark and gloomy persona, I thought you hated the Uchiha clan, not admired!" His haughty words struck me.

"How are you Shikaku's son? He is not rude and I know that your mother most certainly did not learn that from your mother! She has always taught good manners!" I said.

His eyes sparkled. He like the argument and enjoyed it!

"I only just notice you there, by your pencils noise. I'll be good, so no need to go. I like company, but Chouji's gone so with out the chip noise it might be a lot better." He smiled at me and lay back down.

I stared at him before turning back to my journal.

* * *

_April 2_

_Dear journal,_

_I just completed getting a 5-year mission(At 17, he'll be a legal adult, most likely competent of saving himself, because by then he'll hopefully be at Chunin) guarding the goddamn fucking Uchiha brat of emo craptastical angsty shit-legacy… I hate him… bleh…_

_I have found the lazy boy. Judging by his hair and facial features, I would conclude that he is a Nara, and since the boy his age in the Nara family is Shikaku's son, I will conclude that he is Shikamaru. If that is the case, then laziness must run in the family. I have also deducted that he might be in the Uchiha brat grade, note that he might be an ally. _

The Cloud boy… is interesting. Being at the Academy might be worthwhile.

Interested Fox

* * *

HAH! I finally finish! Sorry it took so long, but I only realized yesterday about Copy/Paste… I feel like a fool.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and to those who have this on AA!

Anyway Read and Review, especially on the pairings!


	5. First day of school

Hey, just got the best news! Dani's daughter Amelia took her first steps! Anyway get ready for the 5th chapter of Shadows Over the Wind!

Please Review!

* * *

Last Time

_Dear journal,_

_I just completed getting a 5-year mission(At 17, he'll be a legal adult, most likely competent of saving himself, because by then he'll hopefully be at Chunin) guarding the goddamn fucking Uchiha brat of emo craptastical angsty shit-legacy… I hate him… bleh…_

_I have found the lazy boy. Judging by his hair and facial features, I would conclude that he is a Nara, and since the boy his age in the Nara family is Shikaku's son, I will conclude that he is Shikamaru. If that is the case, then laziness must run in the family. I have also deducted that he might be in the Uchiha brat grade, note that he might be an ally. _

_The Cloud boy… is interesting. Being at the Academy might be worthwhile._

_Interested Fox _

Now

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_**This is my new page break**_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

April 7,

Dear Diary,

I, Nasuki Namikaze, Former leader of Hunter squad 21, just recalled that the lazy boy Shikamaru would be in this class. I walk over to him and sat down. All the students are whispering about being in the same class as the Fourths daughter and I am ashamed to acknowledge that I blushed. I am wearing a light yellow blouse and dark green capris with a pair a dark blue ninja issue sandals. My hair is the same but with a yellow sun flower clip in it. I had to play the part of the "adorable, mute girl" that the villagers thought I was. I saw that the teacher in the class was the shy teacher… uhhh… dolphin-chan… I think, well, Kakashi raved about him in the mission room.

* * *

"His name is Iruka, and who is Kakashi?" A voice mumbled. Shikamaru had one eye open, and his hair was spikier then normal.

I turned to Shikamaru and he had a small smirk on his face. I huffed, and turned away. His hand traveled to mine, as he gripped it, I blushed. He sat up, still holding my hand; he leaned over, his face just centimeters away from mine and whispered,

"Hey, you're not moody today."

"EEEEEEEKK!!!!" I jumped back and fell, hitting my head on the desk behind us.

The last thing I saw was Shikamaru diving for me, and darkness.

* * *

April 7,

_Dear Diary,_

_I, Nasuki Namikaze, Former leader of Hunter squad 21, just recalled that the lazy boy Shikamaru would be in this class. I walk over to him and sat down. All the students are whispering about being in the same class as the Fourths daughter and I am ashamed to acknowledge that I blushed. I am wearing a light yellow blouse and dark green capris with a pair a dark blue ninja issue sandals. My hair is the same but with a yellow sun flower clip in it. I had to play the part of the "adorable, mute girl" that the villagers thought I was. I saw that the teacher in the class was the shy teacher… uhhh… dolphin-chan… I think, well, Kakashi raved about him in the mission room._

I do not think the first day went well.

Bemused Fox

* * *

Wasn't that adorable? I am sorry about it being short but it won't pick up until they graduate, will it will be this same format but longer real time, so Journal entry, Real time, Journal entry, and some time it with repeat with 4 journal entries and two real times and so on. For every real time there is 2 journal entries!

Please read and review!


	6. I feel Happy

Hello again! It is now time for the… 6th chapter of Shadows over the Wind! In this chapter, Shikamaru will continue his "subtle" flirting with Nasuki! How adorable! Please read and review, as they fuel the fire in which I eat food, and it is very cold now...:'(

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Last Chapter_

_April 7,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I, Nasuki Namikaze, Former leader of Hunter squad 21, just recalled that the lazy boy Shikamaru would be in this class. I walk over to him and sat down. All the students are whispering about being in the same class as the Fourths daughter and I am ashamed to acknowledge that I blushed. I am wearing a light yellow blouse and dark green capris with a pair a dark blue ninja issue sandals. My hair is the same but with a yellow sun flower clip in it. I had to play the part of the "adorable, mute girl" that the villagers thought I was. I saw that the teacher in the class was the shy teacher… uhhh… dolphin-chan… I think, well, Kakashi raved about him in the mission room._

_I do not think the first day went well._

_Bemused Fox_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Now onto the next chapter!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

April 8

Dear Diary,

Yesterday everyone stared at my person after my…Shikamaru's stunt. How dare that boy embarrass me like that! I will not stand it. I demand respect from him, even if my heart tripled in speed as face got closer to me, and I may have blushed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You did blush, and look so cute doing it." Shikamaru whispered in my ear.

"Stop that!" I whispered back, the blush drifting up my face. Shikamaru had his chin resting on my shoulder now, in front of everyone. I was sitting in the shade of the tree, most people staring from a far.

"Why, you looked like you needed company?" He mumbled, leaning over to rest his head on my lap. Today, I was only wearing my yellow sundress and my flip flops, with my legs tucked under my lap, his head was warm, and my face grew warmer.

"…" My silence seemed to convince him, and he began to doze off. A female teacher was gossiping to another teacher, staring over at us, both "aww"-ing, and it made my face even redder, that was possible.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_April 8_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday everyone stared at my person after my…Shikamaru's stunt. How dare that boy embarrass me like that! I will not stand it. I demand respect from him, even if my heart tripled in speed as face got closer to me, and I may have blushed._

Shikamaru was making my life so much harder, and he just fell asleep. His hair is… soft looking…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I gently reached out and caressed his hair, it was very soft. I put down my dairy, and began to card my hands through his hair, untangling his hair, and gently messaging his scalp.

"Mmmm… That's nice" He mumbled in his sleep. I softly giggled, staring at the sun through the leaves of the large tree. I stopped running my hands through his hair to pick my dairy, causing him to groan in displeasure, to writing my last entry for the day, wanting it to be a happy one.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_April 8_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday everyone stared at my person after my…Shikamaru's stunt. How dare that boy embarrass me like that! I will not stand it. I demand respect from him, even if my heart tripled in speed as face got closer to me, and I may have blushed._

_Shikamaru was making my life so much harder, and he just fell asleep. His hair is… soft looking…_

His hair is very soft and he is… cute… when he sleeping.

Blissful Fox

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

How was it? I thought it was cavity inducing fluff, but you needed that be the next chapter…FORESHADOWING… Where I bring back an old plot from the original… FGTBAB!

REVIEW! PLEASE, I AM SO LONELY!

STAY TUNED!


	7. Part 1

Hi! I am back, for another chapter… 7? Whatever, anyway, I decided to use my idea for the first or second chapter of FGTBAB…I wasn't so good at acronyms…. Anyway, here you go!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Last Entry-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_April 8_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday everyone stared at my person after my…Shikamaru's stunt. How dare that boy embarrass me like that! I will not stand it. I demand respect from him, even if my heart tripled in speed as face got closer to me, and I may have blushed._

_Shikamaru was making my life so much harder, and he just fell asleep. His hair is… soft looking…_

_His hair is very soft and he is… cute… when he sleeping._

_Blissful Fox_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Present-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

April 9,

Today Shikamaru and I got permission from Iruka-sensei to leave class, as Shikamaru and I are weeks ahead of the rest of the class. We went to the large hill south of the academy, about a 10 minute walk. We have been here since 8 o'clock. It is about 7 or so, an hour or so after classes, and remedial classes. I am leaning against the tree on top of the hill, Shika's head on my lap, his now normal position. I am wearing a plain yellow shirt, and black capris. I wasn't wearing any shoes today. Shika is asleep, his breathe slow and even. I am happy… I think…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, Suki, can I ask you a question?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"…" I was silent, putting my diary in my small bag at my side.

"Do you think clouds care that they are always drifting…" Shikamaru whispered, staring now at the dark clouds in the sky. I was silent for a moment, dark clouds drifted over Konoha, sun light slowly fading away. We were both tense, waiting for an attack.

"I think if they had any thoughts, I think they would think of it as always moving forward…" I whispered back as a large /CRACK/ filled the sky. Instantly, the sky ripped open, rain falling across the hill. "EEEEEEEEEEEE!" I jumped up, my bag swung over my head and onto my shoulder. Shikamaru jumped up as I moved, grabbing my hand and took off running down the hill.

"Shit!" Shikamaru slipped, he tried to let go of my hand but I pulled on him, using chakra to stick to the water infused ground. We continued to run, slipping and falling often until we reached the academy.

"Nasuki! Shikamaru? What are you two doing back here! It's pouring out!" Iruka shouted at the door. He ushered us in, walking into the teachers conference room, pulling out two emergency towels, handing one to Shikamaru and I. "I will heat up some water for tea!" Iruka rushed out, his mothering instincts kicking in.

Shikamaru walked over to me, drying my hair in gentle rubs, as I wiped at his face. He was taller than me, about 5 or so inches, so the movements weren't awkward. He began to dry at my face, wiping at the small flecks of dried mud, and the small amount of water still collected around my nose and lips. He began to lean in, his breathe on mine…so close…

"OH! I am so sorry!" We broke apart in a flash. I was blushing, Iruka was blushing and Shikamaru continue to dry himself off. I gingerly grabbed a cup of tea, its warmth spreading through my body. Iruka moved about, gathering tests and other papers to grade at home. He put on a coat, and reached for his umbrella, as he finally said, "Shikamaru I sent a message to your parents and your mother is on her way with an umbrella, Nasuki, you are welcome to come with me."

"No thank you, Shikamaru has agreed to allow me to spend a night at his home." I softly said.

"Okay, I would finish the tea, and I hope to see you both tomorrow. Good day!" Iruka walked out.

I glanced out the window, noticing a shock of silver hair, and smiled softly.

"Nasuki, are you still cold?" Shikamaru asked, holding out his green tea.

"I am fine, No worries, Shika…maru." I blushed at my slip.

"I am fine with you calling me Shika, Suki." He got closer to me, once again, his breathe danced a sweet tango with mine. I leaned forward, our lips just barely brushed when we heard a loud /CRACK/. I immediately began to smell smoke.

"I think lightning stru…/SNAP/" We heard a loud bang and saw a flickering flame from outside the door. Shikamaru grabbed my hand, pulling me close as we walked to the door. When he pulled it open, the flames dance in my eyes, terrible memories joined the flames as I heard the screams of the past.

"_NASUKI! PLEASE HELP! AHHHHHHH! IT BUR…" _

_**How could you let him die! You could have saved him! You could have saved all of them! Why! WHY!**_

"Nasuki! Nasuki! We have to go!" Shikamaru shook me, pulling me from the memory. He tugged at me, rushing through the burning hallway, behind us, a rafter splintered and fell.

"AAAHH!" I screamed, not in fear of my own life, but of losing Shikamaru's. He pulled me closer, running through the flames when another rafter fell in front of us. He jumped, and held out a hand to me. As I reached out to grab it, the floor collapsed. I fell, the last thing I saw before darkness took me, was Shikamaru being pulled back by a man, he fear stricken face being etched into my mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I know, 'only one journal entry! There is two with every one!' I promise that it will happen, but the next chapter is the after math, and yes, Suki and Shika finally kiss!

R&R


	8. Big AN and Part 2

HI! I got a few comments and PM s asking a few things, so I decided to answer those before I Officially write chapter number 7!

**Why are your chapters so short?**

I work during the day, and I get home at 6. I also can write so much because I got kids, so that means birthday parties, holidays, school, etc. And, Nasuki writes just the overall effect of her feelings, and major events. The chapters are either short and more frequent, or long and spread out.

**I thought Nasuki was watching Sasuke, but she hasn't mentioned that at all in her journal entries?**

Okay, Sasuke was in the academy when he was 6 or so? Well, in my version of Naruto, the test is every 4 years. So, so they graduate at twelve, so this is when they are 13, and they graduate in September or so, because the Chunin exams are in the spring. And Nasuki and Shikamaru take morning classes and Sasuke and Sakura take Afternoon, cause that is how some "private" schools are. I am making this so they will meet up at graduation, and that is where the real mission begins!

**Is she still ANBU? **

Yes

**I thought she was mute? Why is she taking to Iruka?**

No, she told Shikamaru she just doesn't talk to people. Iruka already knew and so he wasn't surprised. Also, all Junin and ANBU know.

**What will the Teams be?**

All the teams are the same in the anime.

AND because I don't want people to be confused, I made a time line.

1993- Sai born.

1994- Neji, TenTen and Lee are born

1995- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino are born

Mandara planning fall of Leaf

Sandaime plans to pick Arashi (Minoto) as Hokage

1996- Kyuubi attacks

Nasuki born

Arashi dies

1997- Danzo trains Sai.

1998- Iruka and Kakashi meet. WINK!

1999- Nasuki training begins (3)

2000- Nasuki becomes a mute (4)

2001- Jiraiya's first Make-Out Paradise book is officially sold in Konoha

2002- Nasuki becomes Genin (6)

2003- Nasuki becomes Chunin (7)

2004- Nasuki becomes Junin (8)

2005- Nasuki becomes ANBU(9)

2006- Kyuubi heals Nasuki's throat during her training with her Sensei

2007- Nasuki becomes head of ANBU Squad 6

2008- Nasuki given special mission.

As I add more background, I will expand the time line!

Okay, now we will start this chapter! Part 2!

* * *

-Last Time-

"AAAHH!" I screamed, not in fear of my own life, but of losing Shikamaru's. He pulled me closer, running through the flames when another rafter fell in front of us. He jumped, and held out a hand to me. As I reached out to grab it, the floor collapsed. I fell, the last thing I saw before darkness took me, was Shikamaru being pulled back by a man, he fear stricken face being etched into my mind.

Now-

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick... _

"..."

_Beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick... _

'Where am I? What happened? I remember...fire...!'

"SHIKA!" I shot up...and fell back on the bed with a groan... My sides hurt, and my hair felt fuzzy against my face...Tears began to gather in my eyes.

_Beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick... _

'What happened to Shikamaru?' I glanced down at my body under a crisp, blue hospital blanket...a brown pineapple?

_Beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick... _

No, Shikamaru!

"'Suki?" He mumbled against my skin... gently kiss the back of my arm.

"Shika...you okay?" I whispered. Smiling as he jerked up to look at me. He moved slowly, leaning towards me, and then, quickly hugged me. His face fell to my chest, right between my breasts. His shoulders shook, tears leaking through the thin gown I was wearing... my arms were sluggishly rubbing the shaking shoulders, happy to know he was okay.

_Beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick... _

"I was so...hic...scared...and when you didn't...hic... wake up...so scare...hic..." His voiced was muffled against my breast. He look up, wiping away the tear tracks, and moved closer to my face, pressing his slightly chapped lips against mine.

_Beep, Beep, beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick..._

My heart fluttered and I raised my arms against his shoulders and leaned closer to his lips. His dripped onto my face...

"I really like you Nasuki." Was the last words I heard that day. I fell back to sleep and when I awoke, a new journal entry was already written.

* * *

April 10

I had my first in a hospital room... with the most handsome, athletic, charming man I have ever met...

* * *

I smiled... Yeah... he was...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I know it was short, but don't you have a fuzzy feeling in your chest? I hope to get one out before school starts and after that...maybe every break or every other weekend?

Review, and ask questions!


	9. Filler Chapter, LIME!

Shadows Over the Wind

Hi! I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story! I've been working on Honeymoon, my essay in English and getting my PASSPORT! I can finally leave this country legally! So around spring break, March something, I will be off line for 2 weeks, in JAPAN! So for the few of you that watch this story, spread the word! Pancakes Mix is going to JAPAN! So, where was I, well here is more of the time line with added info. I added some KakaIru stuff, and notice that they dated before, that will be brought up today!

1993- Sai born.

1994- Neji, TenTen and Lee are born

1995- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino are born

Mandara planning fall of Leaf

Sandaime plans to pick Arashi (Minoto) as Hokage

1996- Kyuubi attacks

Nasuki born

Arashi dies

1997- Danzo trains Sai.

1998- Iruka and Kakashi meet.

1999- Nasuki training begins (3)

2000- Nasuki becomes a mute (4)

2001- Jiraiya's first Make-Out Paradise book is officially sold in Konoha

2002- Nasuki becomes Genin (6)

2003- Nasuki becomes Chunin (7)

2004- Nasuki becomes Junin (8)

Kakashi and Iruka first "kiss"

2005- Nasuki becomes ANBU(9)

2006- Kyuubi heals Nasuki's throat during her training with her Sensei

Iruka dumps Kakashi, saying its better that way

Kakashi's first suicide attempt

2007- Nasuki becomes head of ANBU Squad 6

2008- Nasuki given special mission.

Iruka finds out about Kakashi's suicide attempt

Iruka plans to ask Kakashi out again

Nasuki's first kiss!

WARNING! SLIGHT LIME!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I was so...hic...scared...and when you didn't...hic... wake up...so scare...hic..." His voiced was muffled against my breast. He look up, wiping away the tear tracks, and moved closer to my face, pressing his slightly chapped lips against mine.

_Beep, Beep, beep, Beep, Beep...Tick Tick Tick..._

My heart fluttered and I raised my arms against his shoulders and leaned closer to his lips. His dripped onto my face...

"I really like you Nasuki." Was the last words I heard that day. I fell back to sleep and when I awoke, a new journal entry was already written.

April 10

I had my first kiss in a hospital room... with the most handsome, athletic, charming man I have ever met...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Now**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

April 12

I could write yesterday because the stupid nurses attacked me with questions, and Iruka-san came to visit and he was so distraught. He heard that Kakashi-san had tried to kill himself two years ago, and that I had saved him. He was so tired but he needed to know. I told him it was because he broke Kakashi's heart. Iruka-san cried for 8 minutes. Before he left, he told me that he was going to ask Kakashi out.

I hope they are both happy.

"Nasuki?" I looked up, Shika was there.

"H...I" I rasped. He walked over and sat down, before pulling me close. I moaned into the kiss, he began to kiss me passionately. Just as he began to lick my lip, a cough interrupted us. We both broke apart, I was blushing. I bowed as much as I could while sitting, and cough to disrupt the silence.

"I see both the young Nara and Nasuki are perfectly acquainted. Eh, Eagle?" Ox said, her loud voice rocking the room. I flushed as Shika let out a loud laugh, while moving to lie next to me on the hospital bed. His head dropped to my shoulder before wrapping his arms around my waist, his breathe evening out. He was feigning sleep, though Eagle and Raven could tell wasn't truly asleep. Ox couldn't and Wolf wasn't present.

"Wh...at are you do...ing here?" I rasped, my hand slipping as I shifted. I blushed when Shika let out a moan as my hand touch...there. He shifted, grinding against my hand.

Eagle smirked while Raven began to leave. Ox walked over before handing me a scroll, she bowed and marched out the door. Both Eagle and Raven bowed, before smirking. I flushed again before moving. Shika squirmed, moaning as my fingers tensed.

"Stop! Shi...Ka!" I whispered, before Shika sat up, crouching over my lap, he began to pant. Grabbing my hand he pressed against him erection. Moaning and thrusting, he began to make love to my hand. I squealed, clenching my hand, which squeezed his erection. He choked and came in his pants. Collapsing, he fell asleep, leaving me extremely red.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 12**

I touched Shikamaru... there, and he really liked it. I'm really scared because I liked it too. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we in love? Whats going to happen? And why was I invited to the graduation ceremony for incoming ANBU?

Terrified Fox

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Too much? Shika is just a boy, and being so close to a girl made him over react. It will be explained in the next part! Remind you they are 12, so Shikamaru's fast orgasm was expected. Did I scare my younger viewers? SORRY! This most likely will be M due to small instences, maybe walking in on something, but there won't be any sex between Shika and Nasuki until later, maybe sex between Iruka and Kakashi, but I might just make that a side story.


	10. Filler Continued

Hi! I know I am late, but I am updating this, and Honeymoon. I have had so much work, and with the earthquake and Song's sister is missing, and so is her daughter and school and stupid friends make even stupider decisions, everything is so over whelming! So anyway, recap time!

AND TIMELINES!

1993- Sai born.

1994- Neji, TenTen and Lee are born

1995- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino are born

Mandara planning fall of Leaf

Sandaime plans to pick Arashi (Minoto) as Hokage

1996- Kyuubi attacks

Nasuki born

Arashi dies

1997- Danzo trains Sai.

1998- Iruka and Kakashi meet.

1999- Nasuki training begins (3)

2000- Nasuki becomes a mute (4)

2001- Jiraiya's first Make-Out Paradise book is officially sold in Konoha

2002- Nasuki becomes Genin (6)

2003- Nasuki becomes Chunin (7)

2004- Nasuki becomes Junin (8)

2005- Nasuki becomes ANBU(9)

2006- Kyuubi heals Nasuki's throat during her training with her Sensei

2007- Nasuki becomes head of ANBU Squad 6

2008- Nasuki given special mission.

Nasuki has first crush

Nasuki has first kiss

Nasuki touch Shikamaru's Ding-dong

Wooo! New one added! And, in case you didn't read my profile, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! Just thought I should say that. I first learned English when I was 14 or so, yeah.

* * *

**April 12**

I touched Shikamaru... there, and he really liked it. I'm really scared because I liked it too. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we in love? Whats going to happen? And why was I invited to the graduation ceremony for incoming ANBU?

Terrified Fox

* * *

April 14

Yesterday, the Hokage and Iruka stopped by. I know it was serious, but did Iruka have to seem so sad? Kakashi was watching Iruka through the window, though Iruka didn't notice until later, when he squeaked loudly. He yelled at Kakashi and even blush wildly when Kakashi got closer. Are all adults so child like when in love? Anyway, Shika couldn't come visit as his mother was possessive and thought she almost lost him. Eagle and Ox came to visit also again to explain the invitation. Danzo, a very dangerous subject, created an underground organization to which many ANBU have been warned against. It is said that he has been sending spies to Orochimaru, an evil bastard. So, I have been invited to keep an eye on Danzo, and to see the new recruits.

* * *

"Hey..." Shikamaru walked into my room. I was packing up, and he stood there, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"..." I nodded at him. He walked over to me, reaching out to fix my hair, only to bring it back with a blush. "Shika...Its okay you know...you can still...you know..." I mumbled, pulling him close. He blushed again, not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, for you know..." He mumbled. His blush grew even more. I blushed, before moving closer to him, kissing him softly.

"I'm okay, but I have a question." I mumbled, teary eyed. Looking up at him, I whispered, "are you...my boyfriend now?" My face grew a flame, and I went back to packing.

"I guess, are you...I mean do you want me to be your...boyfriend...?" Shika stammered and we both blushed even deeper.

"I do...I mean, so are we...um...*gulp*... boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, as our noses brushed, he confirmed by kissing me, I dropped my bags, and his arm wrapped around my waist, his other hand tangling in my hair. Our mouths practically fused, when his mouth opened. I 'eep' -ed at his muscle touching mine. Soon, we pulled away for air, only to go back to kissing, he backed us up to the bed, and I fell backwards. Some how he kept I mouths fused, and brought his left leg up, holding himself up by his arm as he used the other to caress my sides. Moan at the light touch, the room began to heat up. Suddenly the light touch push my side, and I pushed him a quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean...I didn't...I...I.." Shika was panting and his eyes held worry. I clenched my eyes as I cursed myself. Shikamaru stepped forward, touching my hand, and lifted it away. Seeing no blood, he pushed the area again. I shivered, feeling air build in my throat. Once more he pushed my side, and I let it out.

"Hahahah...pant...nooo!...ahhaahhahahaha...hahahahhahaahha...no no...stop...waaah eeeeeee..." I laughed loudly, squealing and giggling at his tickling. His mouth open, before changing to a evil smirk. Climbing back on me he began to tickle me mercilessly, and soon I felt the familiar tensing in my lower stomach. "Shika...no more...please...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." I felt tears in my eyes again 'I'm gonna pee! No!'

Shikamaru stopped, and I panted in relief, that would have been embarrassing.

* * *

-Other POV-

"Umm...Hello, son" Shikaku coughed awkwardly at seeing his son panting over a young girl, whose shirt had ridden up. Both were red, shuffling up and stood a few feet apart. The young girl grabbed her bag, and moved to the door.

"Nasuki! Wait!" Shikamaru's voice rang out, and he grabbed her hand, and tugged her close to him. "Dad, this is Nasuki. Nasuki this is my Dad." Nasuki stared at Shikaku, silence in the room. "We're together. Tell mom, Kay?"

* * *

April 13

Shikamaru is bad at subtlety.

Flustered but Joyous Fox

* * *

Okay, I am at a stalemate. Do I skip the ceremony and go back to the academy? Or show the ceremony? If so, how should that go?


	11. Almost There

Crap! I've been gone for sooooooo long! School's out, but me, being the "over achieving" student I am, have random dates to go work on a summer assignment. Sigh, and to top it off, I am packed and ready, just waiting for a house to open up. I guess I'll do the ceremony in her journal because I got no reviews saying you wanted it! Oh, and there is some KakaIru in this, to be clear, if you don't like Slash, I will not be warning you when it arrives.

I'm on the road for the majority of the writing of this, so if it seems...choppy in the writing style, its because I was writing this on in off for two weeks. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Oh, before you start, how would you feel if I delete the Original FGTBAB, and combining all the chapters of this one? Or at least combining some. REVIEW!

Just thought of this, do you spell it Jonin in America? Or is it Jounin? My Japanese class had an argument online over this! Its spelled, using romanji, Jyo-o-nin, the extended vowel is represented by an "u", so Jounin, but people tell me is Jonin? Which way do you like it?

* * *

Chapter 11- Almost there!

* * *

_April 13_

_Shikamaru is bad at subtlety._

_Flustered but Joyous Fox_

* * *

April 14

Today, after the Graduation, Eagle, Ox and I went to the local bar, Samurai-Osake, and saw Kakashi staring at Iruka. Ox went over, and threatened Kakashi's "man jewels" what ever that means, and pushed him towards to Iruka. Kakashi, being the man he is, walked up to Iruka and kissed him...And then Iruka squealed and smacked him. Kakashi was devastated and ran home and we had Anko go get him.

The ANBU have been warning me of the dangers of being on such an involving mission, and that if it becomes to difficult, I will be replaced. I know for a fact that it came from up higher, maybe even the ROOTS. Its to early to tell, but I think I'm being watched.

In other news, Shikamaru wrote a poem for me, and it was horrible but so sweet! Here it is,

Brighter eyes,

than all the skies.

Smoothest hair,

than the clearest air.

Softest skin,

How could I win,

this beautiful prize,

loveliest thing,

I've seen

with my laziest eyes.

Isn't the lamest thing? But... I think, its so... I don't know...sweet?

However, we have less than 21 days until graduation, then Shikamaru and I will be separated...

* * *

I sighed, walking into the room. We have less than 20 days left, before we have the test to see if we're are ninja material. I have hope for the teams, but they don't seem to have hope, and that is very downing. Walking over to Shikamaru, I smile sadly at him before sitting next to him. He stared at me, before scooting over. I sat, looking around nervously. People were looking discreetly looking at us, still not used to me sitting next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled at me, before turning and laying his head in my lap. I squeaked, before blushing as everyone gasped before whisper quickly.

"Shi...Shika! What are you doing!" I was bright red, still not used to the abundant contact Shikamaru needed.

"Resting...Your lap is the most comfortable pillow I've every had." Shikamaru mumbled. I was still blushing, but smiled down at him anyway.

Iruka-san walked to the front of the classroom. Everyone turned towards him, voice dying off in a dull murmur. "Hello class, you are all almost full shinobi. I understand that you are all sad and nervous of the upcoming final exam, but don't worry. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities. I will miss every single one of you, our 4 years together have been amazing, and while your time at the academy is over, you still will learn from your team leaders." Iruka sniffled slightly, the emotion getting to him. He coughed and turned around. We saw him breathe in and out a few times. He quickly tuned back around.

His face was sad, but happy. "And..sniff...I hope you always remember these old teachers and come back often." Tears were prickling at Iruka's eyes and some of the girls from the class ran to the front to hug him.

I frowned, feeling the sting of tears too. Disgusted, I turned and faced the window. Shikamaru shuffled around and buried his face in my lower stomach. "Calm down, babe. It's our last month, and everyone is emotional. But, he's right. Soon we'll be separated." I felt Shikamaru grip me, and rub his face on my blouse.

"I want... you to know...That..."I was mumbling, embarrassed at my thoughts. I felt a lot for Shikamaru, but was it love?

"Yeah?" Shikamaru looked up at me. His eyes were red, and his lips bruised from worry.

I stared at him and opened my mouth, "I...!" Quickly, the atmosphere changed. Looking around quickly, I turned to Iruka. He was tense, and had a worried look. While he was just a Chunin, he had the skills and power of a Jounin.

"Class, defensive maneuver 2A4." Iruka commanded, walking over to the class closet. He pushed a few buttons, and soon three instructors ran in. We were all quickly heading to the back of the class, the hidden wall opening up. I stayed behind staring at Iruka.

"What is the threat?" I asked, Shikamaru tense and looking out the window. I looked over too, and saw ANBU rushing passed, all armed.

"An unidentified ninja has stolen three scrolls from the Hokage." The unnamed instructors replied.

"Class, get into the room now. We don't know the threat level yet. He shooed us into the room. It was a tight fit but with enough room to breath. Shikamaru pulled me to an unoccupied corner, the dark room masking us.

"You know..." He whispered in my ear. "When I thought I'd get the chance to be in a dark room with you, I expected a lot more privacy." He kissed the back of my neck, a grin formed there to show his joking manner.

"Shikamaru!" I whispered back harshly. His arms were around my waist, and his pinky slipped lower, causing me to jerk away.

"Sorry. I didn't..." He blushed, his innocent intentions were pulled out. He pulled me back, and kissed me passionately.

"Who the hell is making out in here! This is not the place nor the time!" A voice hissed.

"Eww! Is it Shikamaru and his girlfriend?" Another replied.

"No, their too lazy to that."

"And they have more tact than that, too"

Shikamaru was softly laughing into my neck, shaking rapidly.

* * *

_However, we have less than 21 days until graduation, then Shikamaru and I will be separated..._

Shikamaru is an idiot.

Annoyed, in love, fox.

–

April 15

I though I should tell you what happened. Its around 3 in the morning, and I want to document the past day. After we left the hidden room, we found out that Mizuki, an unimportant teacher, had stolen the scrolls. He was a traitor and a thief. He had planned to do it after the exam, but cracked. Ibiki, our top interrogator, had him weeping in minutes.

The deal with Kakashi and Iruka has gotten better...real better. After walking into the store, I saw them talking. Kakashi was blushing, and Iruka looked stern. However, he then smiled, and kissed him. Kakashi let out a shout, picked up Iruka and 'poof-ed' out the store. I think their gonna be okay.

Sleepy, satisfied fox.

* * *

So how was it? It was longer than most my chapters, huh! Anyway, I hope you read the AN at the top, it has questions that will help me write a better story for you! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but we are about to pick up speed! I hope you will continue to stick around!

Happy writings, and please R&R!


	12. Voting is Up to you

I know, I know. I've been putting this off too long. But, I need some help. I'm stuck, total writers block. I have ideas, but they are scattered and at different times in the story. So, I have an idea. I will write down all of my ideas, and put them here and in a poll. And you can vote where I should go next in the story. And vote for what is your favorite story line and who you want to see soon.

* * *

A side story on Iruka and Kakashi's relationship

Back story on Nasuki's mission mentioned through out the story as a traumatic moment in her life

"The Talk" between Shikaku and Shikamaru

"The Talk" between an adult and Nasuki

Team- Original

Team- Switch Ino with Nasuki

Team- Switch Sakura with Shika

Team- Combine Team 7 and Team 10 under Kakashi due to an injured Asuma

Team- Same as above but under Asuma

A filler date between Nasuki and Shika

A filler on whereabouts of Nasuki's teammates

Yaoi pairing filler

Straight pairing filler

A collection of each dairy entry to date.

Flashbacks on missions of Kakashi and Nasuki as they interact.

This is a good list. If you have an idea not listed, REVIEW.

* * *

And here is a list of people who have favorited/alerted this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are the only reason I have to write anymore. If you have any ideas, if you want to beta read any of the older chapters, and even with you want to change anything in the first chapters, I AM HERE TO HEAR YOU COMPLAINTS AND CORRECTIONS!

**Favorites**

14thEternityNightMare,

9tailedokami16x,

Aura1324,

bordomkillz,

CrimsonMidnight469,

curve-goddess,

Cutie Lover96,

Deadlysilence39,

dee4621,

elmms,

Eluluu,

Evci.

Firehart,

fufukun.

Gabyxx21,

jennifera111,

korrd,

kunoichihyuuga,

Meresdreams,

Midami Uchiha of the sand,

najedia,

naruto-amal,

Nikkii-Love706,

Nozomi Ai -Eternal Hope Love-,

OliMaMiS,

omegachaoswing,

OutsidersWhiteTiger,

phoebus1991,

protoomegavox,

Sanasuke,

Sharmaine C,

shikarimon,

SnowKissed,

SoraSira,

sousie,

Tachi Kagahara,

Taxicat2,

trsofnaruto,

Wanderer of Souls and Light,

xburner21,

Xiaoqing,

Zak saturday 1

* * *

**Alerts**

14thEternityNightMare

Aikori Shukrai

animeangel105

animegirl305

Anniria

Aragaurn

AttitudeDragon

Azil

blackraven1412BR

Blooddance

Blue Angel Nemesis

bookimp

bordomkillz

Cutie Lover96

DarkRavie

double1squad

Esuslol

Evci

Firehart

fufukun

Gaara'slilsis

gabyxx21

hentai18ancilla

Kenjo

kunoichihyuuga

kyubifreak

Lady My

Let's Clap 4 The Internet

lol19

Meresdreams

Winchester

naruto-amal

NarutoGirl839

nonowriting

OliMaMiS

omegachaoswing

Orange21

Perminatly Lost In Thought

Raven Servathen

RogueNya

RukaRukia

Sable Scribe

Sakina-chan

shadowkat83

signorUebelst

SilverLune

smrtangel

soel15

somename

SpunkyHellKitty

swatkats

Thoughts13

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way

trsofnaruto

Vampqueen27

virgo angelnine4

weird 707

Xiaoqing

xxlil-laurenxx

xXxAngel-Named-AnnDanaexXx

* * *

Thank you again, and the poll is up if you want to vote personally here and there! Love you all!


	13. Not a Chapter, A good-bye

I really wish things could be different, but I've lost inspiration with this story, and all my others. It sucks, and I personally HATE it when authors just leave and never tell people why. So here is why-

1. School. Stupid reason yes, but I'm trying to get accepted to BCIT for my graduate program, and my grades have fallen. Forcing ideas to flow is like trying to get blood from a rock.

2. Relationships. Not mine, I am a single as can be, but friends are moving on, and leaving me behind. I don't care about friends, I care about not being alone, cuz it sucks and I suck and the world sucks.

3. My lack of ability. Let's face it. My writing is choppy, and cluttered, and inconsistent. It's awful, and my recent English teacher said it was "like a wood chipper to my eyes." Harsh, but true.

4. Myself. I am lazy, and when I'm not lazy, I am working on my art, something I am good at, and when I'm not working on my art, it's puzzles, it's reading, it's family, it's this and that and then it's unfair to the 10, 15 people who read this, and get surprised when I do update.

So this is goodbye, until I randomly pop up again, with a prologue and nothing else.

**ALL WORKS ARE UP FOR GRABS! WILL POST WHO GETS THEM FIRST, BUT I PERSONALLY DON'T CARE WHO TAKES THEM!**


End file.
